sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Leveson
Name: Caroline Leveson Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Singing (school choir and garage band), pop and folk music, European history Appearance: '''Caroline is Caucasian, with dirty blond, wavy shoulder-length hair, center-parted bangs, and blue-grey eyes. Her face is oval shaped, and she has a thin, flat nose with a straight bridge. She often uses her arched eyebrows to emphasize her feelings, and plucks them regularly to keep up appearances. She has a slightly narrow mouth. Without makeup, she is rather plain, but she often applies judicious amounts to make herself appear moderately attractive. At 5'5" and 130 pounds, she is a little thinner than average, something that sporadic dieting has helped, though she follows her parents' warnings not to overdo it. She also takes care to exercise regularly to keep in shape. She prefers to wear casual clothing, such as tank tops, sweaters, jeans, jeggings, and flats. When in doubt, she tends to err towards conservative rather than flashy, though she avoids hoodies and sweatpants. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a snug pink tank top, a white beaded necklace, a pair of black skinny jeans, and dark purple flats. '''Biography: Caroline was born to Lillian and Michael Leveson in a hospital in Whittree. Her father works as a historian for the government, and her mother works as a pharmacist. Caroline is an only child. As a young child, Caroline was difficult, crying often and requiring constant care. Despite that, she got along well with other children from an early age. Her parents' lives got easier when Caroline entered school, as she proved to be fairly content when working and playing with her peers. Friendly and outgoing, she was able to gather friends of her own, whose houses she would often be able to visit when her parents were busy. Otherwise, she was sent to the school day care, which she didn't mind either, as there were always other children there as well. Her parents instilled the value of hard work in Caroline from an early age, and she received fairly high grades in elementary school. Caroline would often sing when she was cheerful, and with her parents' encouragement, she began to take pride in her voice. During fourth grade, she started taking singing lessons. Her parents also encouraged her to play other instruments, such as the piano, but none of them stuck like singing did. Although she enjoyed singing, at this time, it was nothing more than a hobby, and she rarely sang around anyone but her mother and father. Her voice changed as she entered middle school, causing some transitional worries, but she gradually got more comfortable with singing in public, and joined the school choir at the beginning of middle school. Middle school went by for Caroline much like elementary school. For some subjects such as math, which she found difficult, she had to put in extra work. She persevered, despite some unpleasant test scores, and managed straight A's throughout her middle school years. Her work ethic was strengthened, but she also found herself easily stressed by failure, especially when she felt her work had deserved a payoff. Her father interested her in history during this time, and Caroline found herself drawn to European history due to its deep roots and diversity. To the present day, she enjoys reading books and watching documentaries about history. It was at the end of middle school that she met Sarah Bourne at a graduation party. Caroline had grown comfortable enough with her voice at that point that she took the opportunity to use the karaoke machine. She was approached by Sarah a while later, who Caroline had only known through mutual acquaintances before then, and the two got to know each other over the next few weeks. Eventually, Caroline agreed to become the singer for the band that Sarah was part of - later named Scarlet Devil Mansion. Treating high school much like middle school, Caroline continued to get straight A's, doing best in history and english. She also continued to maintain her social circle and her participation in the school choir. However, she found that as the singer of a band, she was more inclined to question and second-guess her classmates' opinions of her. Worried about her image, she began to take more care in how she looked. In particular, she has strong feelings against drug and alcohol usage, mostly due to a fear of losing self-control and doing something foolish. Although she tried her best to hide it, with varying results, she also began looking down on her classmates who didn't put so much care into school, feeling that if she was putting so much effort into both her academic and social life, they could at least afford to do half as much. When she fails to hide it, it manifests as disappointment more than arrogance, but still tends to come off negatively. On most occasions, however, Caroline makes for a good friend, energetic and at least willing to ease off most judgment for the sake of friendship. She enjoys being around people, in general. Despite her attention to how she looks, she is emotional when socializing and rarely considers her words unless stuck in a tough situation. Caroline enjoys music with lyrics. In particular, she often listens to folk music while studying or doing homework, and pop music when in a good mood or trying to get into a good mood. When it comes to rock music, she usually defers to the other band members' opinions, as they tend to love the genre a lot more than Caroline does, although she certainly doesn't dislike it. In the future, Caroline plans to stick with the band as long as she can, making a living of it if possible. However, her more conventional backup plan is to follow in her father's steps and go to college, majoring in history. Caroline watches SotF-TV on occasion, finding the storylines and drama of some interest. She has a decent amount of knowledge of previous seasons of the show. However, the inevitable losses of life are a little concerning to her. Advantages:'''She has a strong work ethic, and is unlikely to give up in the long run. She is also fairly friendly and charismatic, traits which will help her gain allies. '''Disadvantages: While she is hard-working, she does not take failure or rejection well in the short run. She is also prone to let her emotions lead her rather than logic. She is judgmental, which may prove detrimental to maintaining alliances or deescalating tense situations. Designated Number: Bronze Bears 2 (BB2). ---- Designated Weapon: Fire Iron Mentor Comment: "A strong work ethic is good in any situation and so is never giving up, that should work in her favor. Her weapon isn't too bad either. Just need to get her to the rest of the team quickly so that she can be a real asset. On the flip side getting emotional in a competition such as this can really get you in trouble, hopefully I can get her to concentrate and think before she acts otherwise she may alienate her teammates." Evaluations Handled By: 'Iceblock '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Ashley Namath 'Collected Weapons: '''Fire Iron (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Anzu Sakamoto, Sarah Bourne, Ashley Namath 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Caroline, in chronological order Sandbox: *Antiquarian Esquivalience *Grindhouse *Rock On SOTF-TV: *First Impressions *The Tides of March *Fear and Loathing in Tiki Land *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *Crescendolls *It's Bad. We're Hit, Man, We Are Hit. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caroline. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I don't think Iceblock has ever written a character that's anything less than very good, and Caroline is another fine entry in his stable, if perhaps one that doesn't stand out quite to the extent of, say, Audrey McKee. Caroline shines particularly in a certain level of normalcy; she's able to exist alongside stranger characters (including Vincent Holway and her band buddies) without either making their strangeness feel unfitting or playing wholly into it. Caroline's never quite the center of attention, and she does slip into the background a little in Sandbox because of that, but that's not a bad thing. Once in the game, however, Caroline's story picks up with a few very interesting choices. Her dodging of Valerie stands out in specific, because it's something strange but sold very well, and because the consequences end up dire for Caroline; in not linking up with Valerie when given the chance, Caroline is instead left to hear about her friend's death later and be overcome with doubt and guilt. Caroline's other alliances and encounters also come off well. I like that she wasn't swayed by Asa's plan to bring destruction to the arena, and I like that she leaves Matt's group to try to find Valerie again. When she does link up with the rest of the band (plus Ashley Namath), Caroline slips nicely into a leadership role, and while there are absolutely some issues with the scenes that follow (more on that when I talk about Ashley), Caroline is generally a strong voice in the group, the one with the plan. Given how rare escape plans on Mini have been, even seeing a character try to organize her comrades is fascinating, and I wish she would've had a bit more time to make progress. My one semi-major issue with Caroline, actually, is her death at Ashley's hands. I feel that the setup for Caroline's feeling suicidal is strong, her motivations are clear, and her story is heading for a pretty neatly-tied conclusion... and then Ashley shoots her instead, leaving the rest wholly unaware of Caroline's plans and kicking off a major conflict within the group. On that level, it works great, but it doesn't feel quite right to me for Caroline (who has also been sidelined a bit in the scene to this point, being skipped several times). If anything, it feels like a choice made for the good of the group that sacrifices some of Caroline's arc; I actually really wish she'd been able to just do her thing, because it was more apace with what had come before and it always feels a bit of a shame to me to see a strong character's death not be a highlight. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters